Lock Away the Laughter
by Jester Snickers
Summary: It started so small...
1. Prologue

I started small…

_"Toons are a menace!"_

**_"This guys a hack!" was the younger boys annoyed replied._**

**_"Yeah we're the menace, that guy should take a long look in the mirror" girl scoffed._**

**_"This is what they call a genius? People will believe anybody in a lab coat." The older boy rolled his eyes. _**

We didn't know what a few words do, what it could change, what could it start. Everyone, all of us gave just it a passing glance and nothing more.

_"I say we put them where they belong: Toontown. I'm even partial to dipping them. Gets rid of the problem all together."_

**_"He doesn't mean it, right Yakko?" the girl in fear, the younger boy was scared too, but he wasn't going to say so. He was going to be brave. _**

**_"Of course not sibs. I mean, who would listen to this guy? He's a complete nut job."_**

I can't believe that they let it go so far.

_"In local news: A group of toons have been seen rioting all over California and six other states."_

**_"Yakko I'm scared." The girl hid behind the older boy trembling slightly. _**

**_"Shh I know. It'll die down soon."_**

They did the most awful thing to an innocent man.

_"An example will be made of Mister Foghorn Leghorn, to tell all toons that no matter who you are, you are not above the law."_

**_"Are they really going to dip him?" The young boy spoke up, the girl just forced to bed after the head line 'Foghorn gets the Dip' was announced._**

**_"Of course not Wakko."_**

He was innocent! He didn't do anything! Then it was those damn collars!

_"For safety reason; every toon will be issued a special collar; this will suspend the use of any toon skill. If they try to take it off without the proper key, a small shock will be administered."_

**_"Come on Wakko, wake up! Please! I told you not to try and take your collar off! Please wake up!" The older boy yelled to the unconscious younger boy. The girl just stared crying. _**

I tried to take him to the hospital, they wouldn't let us pass the front doors. After he thankfully woke up, he was never the same.

Then they locked us away. They locked everyone away!

_"With toon's becoming more and more aggressive we have not choice, but to lock them up in Toontown."_

**_The line was a mile long; each and every toon there was getting re-registered into Toontown._**

**_Up next was a brown mouse and grey cat. The two boys and girl were four behind them._**

**_"Names?"_**

**_"Uh mac, they can't talk." The grey rabbit behind them said._**

**_"Names." The man demanded._**

**_"They can't talk." A black mouse repeated. _**

**_"Names!" The man ordered. _**

**_The cat and mouse didn't reply. How were they supposed to?_**

**_"Alright, that's it!" The man then spoke into the radio clipped on his shirt. "I've got a few uncooperative toon here." The man sounded almost amused._**

After that, there was a lot of screaming and pushing: Four toons dead, six wounded. We barely got out of the crowd in time.

If that wasn't enough, after the lock up they began to take innocent toons from their homes. Just because they could!

After you were taken no one saw you again.

And that's where it started for me…

When they made the biggest mistake of their lives and got me involved.


	2. Chapter 1: Little slice of heaven

_I do not own Animaniacs. Nor will I ever. _

_Ages: Yakko 18, Wakko 14, Dot 12 _

Some might have called him a coward, in fact the list of names could have droned on and on. He should know he was good with words.

In the hard reality, if it was good for his sibs then he didn't care what he was called. After they were forced out of their tower and shoved back into Toontown Yakko took all precautions to make sure that his family was safe. If that included hiding away like a coward. Then so be it.

When they were first arrived back in Toontown, they were homeless. Sure they stay with friend after friend, but no one had the strength to put up with the Warner trio for long.

So they were basically out on the streets for half a year, some friends had been nice enough to house their belonging from the tower.

Then there was a burst of good luck. He had found them a house. Small and seriously need some TLC, but a house none the less. It was in a forgotten part of Toontown just at the edge of Two-tone town.

It was a blessing in disguise. It didn't take them long to get well associated with the neighbors, Yakko had gotten a decent job, Wakko and Dot began to attend the local schools. It gave them the delusion of a semi-peaceful life.

An added bonus was that the Erasers didn't go there as frequent as other parts of Toontown.

The Erasers were the ones who took you away. The ones who dragged you out of your home. No one knew when they'd come and get you, they just pick random times of the day. Once you were gone that was it. No one saw or heard from you again. Saddest thing is that once you're gone you're forgotten. Never brought back up again, ever.

That was currently Yakko's greatest fear. That an Eraser will come and take Wakko or Dot away forever, and he be left powerless.

But as long as he was still alive and kicking, no one would take his Sibs.

Yakko currently busied himself with making breakfast. Small normal task like this always pushed away the ugly truth. A simple bacon and eggs combo was a simple luxury that they could now afford.

A sound scream had broken the delusion of peace. Dot.

Forgetting about the food, he raced to the small room which they all shared.

There she was, laying in her bed crying and screaming. Wakko was at her side trying his best to console her. Yakko allowed himself a breath of relief, she was safe.

"Shhh." He soothed calmly walking over. "What wrong Dottie?" he asked scooping her in his arms while climbing in her bed. Only twelve years old and still so small for her age. Then again Yakko might have been just too big for his age.

"T-they got me." Dot had become so fearful since the lock up, a dramatic change from her once spunky self. She wouldn't dare walk anywhere without one of her brother at her side. Now trying her best to bury herself in her eldest brother chest, maybe that would get rid of the awful nightmare. "You and Wakko weren't there."

"Aw come on sis you know you're going to have to try a lot harder to get rid of us. You know we'll always be there." Wakko only nodded in agreement to the empty promise. He didn't talk much if at all since the shocking.

"B-but you weren't! They t-took me an-"

"Hey – as long as we're here you know we'd never let not sticking Eraser take you." He kissed the top of her head and gave a soft smile. "Now, why don't you and the bottomless pit get ready for school, while I finish breakfast."

Both younger Warners smiled. Smile had been rare now a days. At least genuine ones. Everyone in Toontown tried to force a smile; it just seemed easier then accepting the truth.

The Warner house had been deathly quiet. Something spooky that you had to get used to. Through futile attempts Yakko learned he couldn't get them to laugh, at least not like they used to. Even the smallest chuckle, seemed to make them scared and shifty eyed. As if joy was illegal.

Then again, maybe it was.

Toontown hasn't been the paradise it once was. It was a gloomy, dark, and even dreary. Like permanent gray skies had been painted over everyone. No one and nothing had been the same.

Yakko tried his best to concentrate at the task at hand. The now slightly charred bacon and eggs.

"We're ready Yakko." Dot's voice came from the opening of the kitchen. Wakko was wearing some Yakko's hand me downs, a bit too big for him. The elder brother had offered to buy him some new clothes, but was refused every time. Dot had all but given up on colorful outerwear and concentrated on clothes that had helped her become unnoticed and blend to the background.

"Hey sibs, take a seat breakfast is almost done and slightly burnt." He took the contents from the pan to the plates. The younger sibling complied by sitting in the mismatched chair that were near the small round table at the back of the little kitchen.

"For Madame and Mister Warner, eggs." He set a plate down with two eggs on it in front of each respective person and an empty seat. Then a plate with a small pile of bacon in the middle. As Yakko took his seat he noticed Wakko and Dot's reluctance toward the food.

"Its fine guys you can ate." He made an example by pulling a piece of bacon from the pile an eating it. Slowly both of the younger Warners began to dig into meal.

Sheesh. You'd think that were living on nickels and dimes. Okay so maybe Yakko's job didn't pay the best, but it did pay enough.

After show business was no longer an option for toons, everyone had to cope with getting normal jobs. Yakko's was simple enough, he took the early morning shift at a 24 hour gas station. The pay wasn't terrific, but good enough to bread on the table and keep the bills paid. Yakko considered himself very lucky. After the lock up most anvil and mallet factories closed down. Leaving a lot of toons jobless.

"Yakko! You comin' out or what?" speaking of jobs, he had gotten to work with his hero. Bugs Bunny.

Okay so when he first found he did geek out a little….alright a lot. Who wouldn't? It's _Bugs Bunny_. Master of comedy. King of slapstick. Though after a while Yakko learned that the Bugs he looked up to was no more, that this bunny was another face in the crowd.

"I'm coming." The eldest Warner placed his dirty dishes in the sink and gave his sibs a smile. "Bye Wakko. Bye Dot."

Yakko grabbed his coat and scarf for the cold autumn air. Toontown might have been in California but that didn't do anything for the odd climate change. "I expect to hear nothing, but good news about your day. Okay?" He opened the front door to revel a grey rabbit, with a carrot hanging slightly out of his mouth.

Bugs had changed since the lock up, he went from carefree to irritable. He had a rougher exterior, with unkempt fur and one or two bullet holes in his ears. He like everyone had gained an extra shade of grey.

"Took ya long enough, I'm freezing my tail off."

Ignoring the rabbit Yakko look back into the house. "Remember the school bus will be here any minute. Don't try to skip again." He added before shutting the door.

"Can ya stop playin' mommy for ten seconds? We have to get to work."

"Alright, you know some of us have people to look after, we can't all drown the world out with a bottle of booze." Those choice of words earned him a good whack in the arm.

"Mouth." Bugs warned. "So how are things 1 and 2?"

"Well enough. Wakko still won't talk and Dot's having nightmares."

"So the usual?"

"Pretty much." He didn't want it to be usual, he didn't like that way it sounded so casual.

At work faces pretty much blended together, to the few regulars he gave a short 'hello'. Though there was one face in particular he paid close attention to.

"Your girlfriend is here." Bug said casually.

"She's not my girlfriend. Though I'd like her to be." Minerva mink had walked with the same flirty smile she had every time she entered the store. Which is quite frequently. Yakko had been somewhat grateful for her sudden appearance, it brought back fairly good memories. The casual flirting had become a daily activity that made Yakko's day a lot better.

Though no matter if he chose to ignore it, even Minerva had gained a shade of grey.

"This will be all." Her voice came as silk as she put a jug of milk on the counter.

"Right away." He quickly rung up the milk, feeling the mink eyes on him. "That be 2.99"

"You got a pen?"

"Um." Blushing slightly he look frantically around for a pen. With a roll of his eyes Bugs casually poked the Warner with pen. Yakko mumbled thanks and gave the pen to Minerva.

"Thanks sweetheart." She wrote down something on a dollar and handed the money to Yakko.

As soon as the mink left Bugs asked. "What she write?"

"H-her number.." Yakko feeling his face his face become stared at the dollar.

"Congratulations, I don't think the boss would mind you keepin' that particular dollar."

Work had been its usual boring self, save to the possible date with Minerva. Which quite honestly he sees as a high light. Yakko felt almost out of place smiling as brightly as he was. Strangers on the street gave him odd stares. As if he was insane or something.

Though everything would be worthwhile when he came home. It might of coast him two dollars out of his pay, but it would be worth it. Two chocolate bars. Just for his sibs. School would be over in a hour.

Yakko smiled at the thought of his merry little life. Everything was going right. He and his sibs were so under the radar he bet the Erasers didn't even know who they were. When he got home he even found time to rest on the couch. No this wasn't exactly how he wanted their life to be, living in the constant fear that this all would be taken away.

He felt himself finger his metallic collar. Every toon was issued these, and no one could take them off. Reaching back into his hammer space he pulled out to see nothing in his hand. Yakko often practiced this when he was alone. He often had to remind himself that he couldn't use any toon skill. Biting his lip he tried this depressing act over and over again with the same result.

Nothing.

He stared at his gloved hand. Clenching into a fist and opening it into an opening it again. His gaze drifted to a picture taken two years before the lock up, a family portrait right outside the tower. Life was so much different before. Wakko talked, Dot wasn't of afraid of everything, and life was full of color.

Yakko found himself gripping the picture, tracing the large smiles. The toons in this picture seemed so happy, a lot happier than anyone else now.

"Yakko?" came the cautious voice of Dot. "We're home." Yakko quickly put the picture back on the side table, face down.

"In the living room Dottie." He felt himself deflate a little when she didn't argue about the nick name.

She, Wakko, and a purple skunk walked in to the room.

"Bonjour Yakko." The purple skunk greeted wearing a red sweater and jeans.

"Madame Fifi? You grace us with your presents." Yakko took Fifi la fumes hand and kissed the back. Her being one of Wakko's friends from the Tiny Toons cast that actually lived closed by.

Fifi giggled while Wakko pulled her away from Yakko.

"Okay, Okay I get it bro she's your girlfriend." Wakko blushed and scooted away from the skunk.

"No Monsieur Yakko, I was just helping Wakko with his homework." Fifi words were laced with her trademark French accent. She had actually became a lot more reserved since the lock up. Even so she was one of the few things that made Wakko smile. So a little big brother teasing couldn't be avoided.

"Aww 'studying' are we? Careful there, I don't want to be an uncle just yet." Yakko winked while Wakko became flustered.

Fifi only giggled so more. "On Monsieur Yakko you're so funny."

"Please future sister in-law call me Yakko."

"Okay Monsieur."

Yakko only smiled. "How about I get dinner ready hm? Fifi would you like to stay for dinner?" Though it was slightly broken, this was that Warner little piece of heaven.

He only hopped it would last.


	3. Chapter 2: Are own Delusions

A/N: Ha yes chapter 2! I couldn't leave you guys hanging for too long.

The day started so normal. Getting up and getting ready. Going to the kitchen to prepare a Wednesday breakfast. Humming songs from his pass in a merry way that made him sad.

Then a scream, not Dot's because he had become all too familiar with those.

A scream from outside. A scream that made Yakko's blood run cold. Peeking through the window, he saw a black van with the word Erasers on the side. Then two men dragging his neighbor, an elderly dog toon, out of his house. The dogs wife screaming after him.

No…Not the Erasers. They couldn't be here! They couldn't take what he left!

All he had left.

Yakko bolted the door locking it hurriedly, if it wasn't for his collar he even muster the skill to board it up. After he was sure it was locked, he raced around the house turning off every light, closing all the curtains, going as far as turning off the stove and even trying to clear the smoke from the food out of the air.

A yawn and shuffle of feet had made his fear grow.

_Sibs_

He ran toward the room, tripping over his own feet, deciding to forget it he began to race toward the room all fours.

"Yakko?" Though Wakko was the one in the door way, it was Dot's confused voice he heard.

"Sibs." The eldest Warner tackled the younger ones in the room, both yelping I surprise. "Shh." He slammed the door with his feet in panic.

"What the matter?" Dot whispered.

Yakko only bit his lip contemplating whether he should tell them or not. "…Erasers."

Dot immediately latched onto Yakko. "P-please don't let them take us."

While Wakko's breath became short and his eyes widened. "…but…I've been good…I haven't tried to take of my collar, I haven't yelled or fought with Dot or you, I haven't been eating too much…" his first words in six months and they were filled with fear.

Yakko brought his brother and sister closer, pressing his back to the door. "Never. I'll never ever let them get you."

One knock, Dot was trembling.

Two knocks, Wakko's eyes were watering.

Three knocks, Yakko clutched them closer.

On the fourth knock the world seemed to stop and everything was quite.

SLAM! The front door had been kicked in. The sound of glass breaking and things being slammed filled the usually quite home.

The Warner trio held close to each other. Not daring to even breathe.

Steps came closer and closer. Each giving their hearts another slap of fear.

BAM! Yakko didn't have much time to react as the door swung open hitting him in the back of the head. Everything was dizzy and moving. Voices became distant and fuzzy. He wondered how hard he had been hit.

"Yakko! Wakko!" Dot! That was Dot….but why was she screaming? Another nightmare?

"Yakko?!" Now he being shaken and hearing the far away voice of Wakko. "Yakko! Get up! There taking Dot!"

That had snapped him back to the cruel reality. "D-dot?" his vision became to see two panicked Wakko's hovering over him. Looking from his older brother to the wide open door.

"We've got to get her." Yakko began to get up on unsteady and unready feet. Wakko ran out the door in an instant, Yakko stumbling after him. The Warner brothers followed the sound of their sister scream.

It was a sight, Dot kicking and screaming. The Erasers men holding her by the wrist. The neighbors, Yakko once considered friends, turned a blind eye.

"No you can't take her!" Yakko shouted.

"Already am." One of the Erasers replied.

"She's only a little girl." Yakko was now walking in front of the Eraser, while Wakko was trying to pry the Eraser of Dot.

"Took younger." The other said.

"Please she's our little sister." Yakko begged.

"Don't care." The men stopped all at once. Yakko was blocking the back door of the van.

"I'm sure we can negotiate this."

The Eraser slapped him had and the other one kicked him.

"Hey you can't do that to him." The voice of Wakko shouted.

"Just did kid, now get off!" with the sound of a yelp Yakko knew Wakko was hit to.

That got his blooding. Take his sister and hit his brother? No way. With a mind full of anger and all reason pushed out he tried to lunge at the Eraser man who dare hurt his sibs. He knew what this would mean, hitting an Eraser was one of the highest ranked crime in Toontown. Punishable by death.

And Yakko was ready to accept that as his fate if that meant his sibs safe. Anything for them.

But he was held back.

"Let me go!" Yakko demanded.

"And let you get dipped? Not going to happen." He found a whole new kind of hate towards the owner of this voice. Yakko struggled against the grip his holders' arms. Painfully watching as they threw Dot in the van.

"Let me go! Bugs their taking Dot!" Yakko screamed, as the van started up.

Only when the van driven away and was as gone did Bugs let him go. Upon release Yakko fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Yak, I had stop you from doing something stupid."

No reply came from the broken toon, but the sound of electricity filled the rabbit's ears. Yakko was trying to take off his collar.

"Hey! Kid stop it!" Yakko kept pulling on the collar, not on the pain. No too determined about the goal in mind. If he managed to get the collar off then he could save Dot.

More and more he pulled on it and more and more did it seem to hurt. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Wakko trying to stop him.

Dot sniffled. She and six other toons were forced into the back of the Erasers van. Everyone to look at one another.

All she wanted right now were her brothers. Hugging her legs close as she watched the familiar houses pass by. The shackles that kept them chained to their seats were digging into her wrist.

The trip was a lot more time consuming then she first thought it would. They had taken her in the early morning, now the sun was setting.

"Where are we going!?" The sudden yell made Dot's fur stand on end. She glanced along with most of the others to look at a furious looking cat toon.

Dot pressed her back to the cool metal of the van. He had that crazed look in his eyes that Yakko told her to avoid. That look toons got when the too much pent up toon skill got to them. Toons like them were often dangerous and unpredictable.

Now she was trapped in a moving van with one.

The driver completely ignored the cat.

"Answer me dammit!" the cat growled.

"Settle down back there." The cat growled and barreled forward. Dot's heart raced. She was the one with the misfortune of sitting between the thin layers of metal that separated the toons from the erasers. She and the metal were the only thing separating the cat from mauling the driver.

The cat was suddenly thrown back. Snarling and growling, but he couldn't take another step.

In the moon light she saw something silver gleam around the cat's wrist. Shackles! Oh thank god for the shackles. He couldn't get much farther. The cat was stuck.

Dot was forced to watch the cat as went completely wild. What really scared her was when the cat would back up and charge forward only to be snapped back by the chains.

Her heart stopped almost a number of times. While her mind tried to reason that the cat toon could never break the chains.

Then something truly scary happened. The van stopped, the back door was opened, and after getting unshackled the cat was dragged away.

Everything was deafeningly quite. Dot was only able to calm down for only a second before a blood curdling scream erupted.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one breathed. Nothing made noise except the prolonged screamed of the cat toon. It stops for only a seconds, then starting up again.

God no, she wasn't here. She wasn't here! She couldn't be here!

Dot felt tears stream down her face as she clutched her ears. Trying everything to drown out that horrible scream.

She back home. She was just having her nightmare. This wasn't real! She'd wake up soon and this would go away. All of this go away and her brothers would be at her side again. Telling her those sweet lies and false promises that made them all feel a bit better.

Even as the screams stopped. Even as the Erases began dragging the remaining toon away, one by one. She denied it all.

Even as the hard grip of the Erasers grabbed her and dragged her away. Dot denied she was even there at all.

She was back at the water tower. She was home, in a peaceful delusion.


End file.
